


I Don't Know If I'm Close to Drowning (NICK AMARO)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: hi eli! can you do one where you’re in a relationship with nick amaro and you’re about to have sex for the first time but when he starts touching you, you have a panic attack due to ptsd? and once he realizes what’s happening he helps you through it and lots of fluff and whatnot 
            </p></blockquote>





	I Don't Know If I'm Close to Drowning (NICK AMARO)

Nick was the perfect gentleman.

He took you on six dates, took you to lunch twice before that and you felt… Ready. You hadn’t felt ready in months, maybe years, but with Nick you felt ready. So when he invited you into his home, with the promise of a tall, cool glass of whiskey to help calm your nerves.

Your hand was tucked safely in Nick’s as he tried to unlock the door, sneaking glances at you with a small smile on his face. You gazed up at him, enamored with his handsome profile, and then he let you into his house.

There was no whiskey involved because Nick’s scent was enough to intoxicate you, leading your lips to his as you caught him in a kiss. He groaned, caught off guard and then fumbled with the door to shut it and lock it before his hands captured your waist, moving his body flush with yours. You sighed and tilted your head to let Nick move closer and every nerve ending of your body was on fire as you stumble to his bedroom, groping blindly around his body, trying to memorize the hard curve of Nick’s back and the way it slanted out into his rear. You were memorizing the feel of his hips pressed tight against yours, back to the wall, his own hands memorizing the sharp edge of your chin and the way your thigh wrapped around his waist, keeping himself close.

You moaned into Nick’s mouth and then your back was off of the wall and on the mattress. His body was on top of yours, mouth on yours, hands exploring your body as he peeled your shirt from your body. You separated your face from Nick’s to suck on his neck, his mouth falling open as you worked his neck with your mouth, pushing him over until it was your body weight pressing down on Nick, reminding him that your heart was beating for him, that your blood was fire in your veins and that your mouth was sucking a hickey into his neck.

His hands rounded over your rear, kneading, and Nick chased your lips once more, locking you in a heated kiss that made your lungs burn in the most delectable way. Your bodies moved together and then suddenly Nick’s hands were too heavy, too hard on your skin. Nick’s breath was cold on your face and his voice was too rough, too heavy on your ears to be the man you were courting.

Your throat turned to dust and it took all of your strength to mutter, “Stop, please, stop.” And Nick stopped, but in your mind he was pressing down on you, reaching down your throat to clench his hand around your lungs and was that why you couldn’t breathe? But you knew it wasn’t Nick, it was Him, and your body felt dirty as reality stopped blurring and Nick’s worried face came into view hovering over yours. He was talking to you but you just reached out for him, curling your body into his, the warmth of his skin thawing the fear you felt in your stomach. He didn’t speak, he only held you in shaking arms as you stuttered out an apology and the story of a different man’s hands on you. Nick soothed you with soft hands and silent words so he didn’t spook you.

Nick didn’t even care when your tears dripped onto his chest, instead, he kissed them away and tried to apologize to you, as if it was his fault. You just pushed yourself closer to him and nuzzled into his arms.

So maybe you weren’t ready, maybe Nick’s hands were too rough from work, but you knew that you would get there in time. It would just take time.

And Nick would give you the time that you needed. And the thought of him doing that took the fluid from your lungs, letting you breathe and relax.


End file.
